Alex Wesker (Queen-of-the-Living-Dead)
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "Do you not see what I do for you, my love? I do all of this so that you can become what you were meant to be." --Alex, musing to Rose over his "intentions". Alexander Wesker III "Alex Wesker", born November 23rd, 1950 - June 14th, 2014, was born the only son of Alexander Wesker II and Charlotte Wesker, an exceedingly wealthy business man and a very intelligent mathematical professor (though most of this information could very well be falsified given his nature to lie and conceal the truth of himself around others). Though according to common knowledge, his mother had died shortly after childbirth, leaving his father to raise the boy alone and in a very harsh and unstable environment. Despite this unhealthy upbringing, Alex grew up as an exceedingly handsome, polite and popular child; he was once thought to be the most talented pupil to ever attend his private school in Eastern Europe and many came to fear and respect him, even his teachers. To the school at large, he presented the respectable face of a student like no other ever had. Having achieved outstanding grades in every examination that he took, Alex left his school much later on in his life and went on to claim a brief employment with Umbrella before mysteriously disappearing from the public view completely. For the longest time, no one had seen or heard from him since that fateful day. Although this was what some were led to believe to avoid having his real plans come to light. Spencer alone knew the truth behind Alex's "disappearance" for he had planned it so. He is the primary antagonist for Resident Evil: Code Genesis. He is portrayed by Mike McFarland. Early Life and History with Umbrella According to history, (though this could have easily been a ploy designed by Spencer) Alex was born in a small, Eastern European town of Sageport, a place known primarily for its business folk and intelligent lawyers. As a child, he seemed shockingly intelligent and very quiet for his age which was very unusual for a boy. He was forbidden to play with children and forced to take up studying for most of his life by his father. Alex was a very misunderstood soul who wanted empathy and love, but he simply did not receive it as a child whatsoever from his busy and eventually abusive father. The absence of his mother may have been the cause of his detachment from certain things in life which would have also spawned his negative views of the world. When Alex turned 13 years old, his father had disappeared and was not seen for a very long time by the concerned public. It wasn't until later on that his body was uncovered in the family basement by the butler, brutally experimented on and barely alive, pleading to be killed. His father had died moments before the authorities could eventually free him. Alex was never convicted of the crime and with the death of his father, inherited his entire estate and family fortune. Some believed that Alex had bribed the authorities to keep the chain of events in the dark. It was also later on in his life that he met with Spencer and became employed by the young Umbrella Corporation. Alex was considered a rare treasure in the company and Spencer's favorite "child". He held one of the highest positions of Umbrella as the company began to grow and he started performing on live experiments at a young age. He also took part in Spencer's "Wesker Project", which he took immediate interest in once he learned of what the plans were. Surprised that there were others who shared his surname, Alex was told that his father had kept research papers regarding a "powerful race of children" that were to be made in Spencer's image and it was there that he was introduced to an infant "Albert". Alex was commanded to give daily injections to the "Wesker" children containing a Progenitor viral strain that Spencer had developed. It was also many years later that he would meet Rose. After separating her from her parents, he was intrigued by the fact that she had become a seemingly dark and troubled child. Alex developed a very unhealthy interest with her as he grew older and began to write notes in his journal regarding her place in the plan and with him. These notes were caught by several of his fellow researchers, who believed that his obsessions bordered on being "sick". Over time, Alex began to doubt Spencer's choices about the virus and creating a better world in his image. It concerned him given the condition of the man. Alex saw Spencer merely as a pitiful "flaw" and knew that a world in his image meant terrible consequences for it in the future. So, he requested that he receive a secret working environmentwhere he could perform his research in private and away from the rest of the world. Spencer agreed to this and knew that he could trust Alex to come through for him on the source of immortality. But Alex knew that he could not give Spencer the key to immortality and decided to bait the old man into believing such a thing instead. Alex knew that the only chance the world had for a peaceful future was for himself to become the God that Spencer so desperately desired. He saw himself as the perfect selection for such a role given his detachment from the world and his lack of human emotion which he felt made mankind weak in the first place. Instead of writing a report that the Wesker subjects had died, he informed Spencer that the tests were "failures" and Spencer himself merely assumed that they were dead. In reality, Alex had taken the subjects to his islands in the South Seas were they were placed under an induced sleep for use later. As Alex began studying (specifically under Spencer's orders to do so) on a virus that would become the source of immortality, he received many desperate letters from Spencer on updates while simultaneously requesting for more tests subjects to use. Spencer became worried about the request, but Alex always had a way to sway the old man with his excellent persuasive attitude. After many years of research, Alex had done the impossible and uncovered the key to eternal life; a viral strain that was superior to Albert's in every way that held no flaws. Alex injected himself with it and instantly died. But according to several papers scattered everywhere inside the laboratories, it seemed as if he was aware of this happening to him. He climbed out of the morgue and was "reborn" into the immortal being that Spencer had always aspired to be. Spencer had sent one final request after learning of Albert's return to his mansion, but he was horrified to learn that Alex had taken every bit of research with him. The creatures, the subjects. Everything. Someone in Alex's department reported to him that Alex had disappeared with everything in tow. Alex counted on Spencer believing every bit of it and he had because he knew that Albert was going to take Spencer's life eventually. He spent the remaining four years before the events of Resident Evil: 5 studying what would be done with Rose. Education "The children are bad. They do not need to associate themselves with you and corrupt your mind." --Alexander II, to a young Alex. Alex was not given a chance to really associate with other children in a public school environment like most young boys and girls to ensure that he would not become corrupted by "childish behavior". While he did attend a private school for a short time and even came on top in his class, Alex's father saw it best to grant him a more home-schooled environment to be certain that nothing would distract him from his scholastic duties and what the man felt was important for him. Alex excelled at everything that the hired teachers had taught him, which resulted in his father having to bring in many tutors monthly. Eventually, Alex was capable of learning things at a rapid rate to the point where he did not require any further teachings. He was 13 at the time when his studies were no longer necessary. Abilities and Skills "I am no man... Not anymore..." --Alex, to Rose, on his humanity. Alex has shown incredible strength and stamina in battle, even seemingly superior to Albert's. Because of injection, he can dissolve his entire genetic particles at will to change his shape, physical form and voice, a surprisingly new trait gifted to him by his virus. Alex reveals that the virus "chooses" what you will become on the inside and the out, though throughout the game itself, the specifics are not entirely explained as to how this would be possible. After injection, Alex has no flaws or mental instabilities to make him a defect. Or so he has mentioned. He was labeled a genius at the age of 5 and could conduct living experiments at the age of 8. Alex can also study people and learn everything about them in an instant just by looking at them. He is capable of reading lies through their every physical detail. These qualities made other normal human beings, including his father fear the boy as he grew up and even shun him to degrees. Though this never seemed to be of any concern to Alex at all. Personality Alex speaks with a polite and soft-spoken manner, never once raising his voice out of term and always seems like a rather passive individual whenever things go horribly wrong, even for him on a few rare degrees with his associates. He always talks with a very soft and gentle voice that Spencer describes as being "angelic" and "soothing". Nothing seems to cause him to have an emotional outburst whatsoever. Even though he has a welcoming manner of speech, this merely covers up his threatening intentions. Extremely intelligent and hard working, Alex bested anyone in a battle of wits, although he always seemed to hardly even try at it. Alex never acts impulsive and always appears to be smiling, even when he seems like he shouldn't be; this can sometimes seem rather uneasy to others who speak with him. Though according to Austin, Alex does have a considerable dark side to him. When he talks about Rose, he discusses her with a passion that seems to border on violence and this concerns his subordinate when a few men have talked negatively about the woman and have "disappeared mysteriously". Only a few know of what had happened to them. *''"Why do you flee from me? Are you afraid? Don't be. I am a kind soul. I will show you mercy if you ask for it willingly."'' —Alex, on a man who had tried to run away in a robbery attempt. Alex has a quiet and very calm personality and some might consider him to act in an almost "dream-like" manner. He makes no attempt to express anything that may seem "childish" and "impulsive". But there also seems to be signs that he cannot express anything given the virus inside of him, but this is purely theory based on others' feelings of him. He has no feeling or remorse for those whom he hurts and sees pain and suffering as a "teacher" to help in remaking an individual. As a scientist, he uses these methods to further study human beings. Emotions are one of the few "weaknesses" he believes corrupts a person. His past is very shadowed to the rest of those who have worked with him, but there have been signs that he was abused as a child and anything childish was deemed wrong by his own father, especially in a tape recording that is optional to listen to in the game. Wardrobe Alex has been seen in two different types of outfits throughout the game and in the Viral Series. One is a pristine white ankle-length jacket with the Umbrella logo pinned on his blood-red tie. Another outfit that Alex is seen wearing is a gray and black battle suit that seems to form and mold to his body. According to him, it is the Genesis Virus that causes his body temperature to cool slightly. He wears thick boots and black gloves. In the Viral Series, he is merely seen wearing a suit and tie. Physical Appearance "Enjoy. Eat and enjoy, my friends." --Alex, to his soldiers before they eat dinner. Alex is described as being muscular in appearance, yet slender in build, almost like his younger brother. His black hair is slicked back also in a manner similar to Wesker's. He is physically 64 years old by human standards, but he looks like a 25 year old man. He has piercing, ocean blue eyes that can change red when he morphs his shape. His features are sharp and defined, also just like his younger brother's and he tends to look very kind and gentle when he smiles, which can appease people at times, especially little children. Once he assumes his final form, he is described as resembling a primordial, demonic angel with long sharp teeth and a horrifying human-like face, bone-like wings that ripped from his back and rippling, raw muscle. He still maintains speech in this form, which sounds coarse and animal. Abilities As a result of viral injection, Alex's body was able to stave off any infections and absorbed the Genesis Virus without any complications to his own being whatsoever. He demonstrates incredible speed, reflexes, agility and strength which no one seems to match. A few notable achievements of his heightened physical abilities included being capable of dodging bullets at practically point blank range with minimal effort, lifting objects that are impossible for normal humans to lift and skewering living creatures through the chest as if they were made of tissue paper. The injection gave Alex a very rapid healing factor which, coupled with incredible endurance, rendered him nearly invincible to conventional damage. Relationships Parents Young Alex: "Father, are you afraid?" Alexander: "How dare you make such an assumption, boy! How do you ''think me scared?"'' Young Alex: "Because I can see it in your eyes...father." --Alex, to his father. Alex had what most believed to be a very shaky relationship with his father, suffering physical and mental abuse at his own hands. Had his mother survived the pregnancy, Alex would have probably been loved and cared for and his father would have probably never plummeted downhill the way that he had. Alex would constantly talk down to his father, despite always using a respectful tone at all times, which seemed to anger his father further and result in futher abuse. Alex would later come to experiment on his own father, resulting in the man's death. His feelings for his death never changed. '''Albert Wesker "My dear sweet little brother... Albert. How I miss you..." --Alex, on the death of Albert Wesker. Alex and Wesker had little communication in their youth, but Alex had always seemed fond of the younger boy in a peculiar way. He knew that his brother would have only the best given the fact that he had not exhibited any negative side effects to the progenitor strains injected into his body. His choice of allowing Albert and Rose to meet as the Mother and Father of the new world that he would create came from both subjects showing no signs of ill-effects from his injections as well as an ancient text scrap that he had uncovered in his trip to Isle Alexandria. While Alex did not approve of Albert's methods for a New World Order, there didn't seem to be any ill-will between the two. Rose Bedford "Beautiful. You are truly beautiful, my dear." --Alex, to Rose. Even when she was young, Alex was deeply obsessed with the woman. He was fascinated further when Charles Bedford was killed, driving Rose into depression, antisocial behavior and bitterness. Rose is, in a way, Alex's exact opposite and filled with emotion that he himself had never felt with the loss of his own father or mother. This became quite the interesting study for him given her superior immunity that would make her become an excellent Mother. Alex's interests in Rose don't seem as romantic as they sometimes come off as to others; showing merely an obsession and a very unhealthy desire to make her the Mother of Genesis. Although his diary inserts seem to suggest otherwise; there is a belief that he can vividly express his thoughts on paper the way that he cannot to others. He may in fact feel a romantic interest in Rose that he chooses not to pursue or feels that it would not be proper to do so. Chris Redfield Alex: "My friend, you are a blind fool. Such a sadness this is to see you led so far astray." Chris: "It's my job to make sure people like you never win!" Alex: "Such blind arrogance. You wouldn't have even been useful to feed even the smallest lifeform in my facility." --Alex and Chris in argument. Alex considered Chris to be the worst that humanity had every created to date. He saw Chris as nothing more than a fool who answered all of his problems through warfare and violence; the very same that the world was crumbling from. Though this may not have been true, just as Alex had seen it. He understood that some children of the world had to be taught lessons with pain. He seems to consider Chris not even worth to be used as food for his experiments. Alex thought that Chris would be better suited to live the life of a common housefly considering the fact that he saw Chris "walking down the path to his own death". He felt that Chris would undoubtedly corrupt Rose should he be allowed to live for much longer. James Pierce "Ah James. He was a good man. He loved you so... Such a shame..." --Alex, to Rose on James Pierce. James met Alex shortly after Rose's birth. He had never known much about the man except by what he had heard from Spencer. Alex didn't consider James to be much of a problem with his plans up until that fateful day of his daughter's birth. James had been so proud of his daughter's coming into the world that he published in the newspaper the following day, much to his wife's disdain. After Alex had received the paper, he then expressed interest in the child after he was studying Dahlia and James' genetic structure based on their physical tests when they had first entered Umbrella. He wanted Spencer to bring him the child, but the parents, once loyal to Umbrella refused, confronting Alex and James had even made an attempt to attack him. His fate was not a particularly great one as Alex took him to become his new model Tyrant, code named "Alpha", the Beginning. Dahlia Pierce "Dahlia. She was quite the fighter indeed, much like you, Rose. She screamed and screamed and screamed. I confess, it became almost melodic." --Alex, on Dahlia Pierce's fate. Dahlia had fought Alex tooth and nail to keep Rose out of harm's way and this gave Alex a particularly unkind idea of what could be done with her. Alex had begun experimenting on her later on in her life, taking interest in how far she could experience before she lost her will to go on and live. Alex did not grant her any mercy when she would constantly beg for him to take her life; instead, he only became that much more intrigued as to how far a subject would go on even after reaching that breaking point, torturing her to the point of insanity. Alex fed Dahlia on human meat when she began to mutate, thus further spawning her insanity and loss of human will. He observed Dahlia as an interesting first test subject. Quotes *''"I presume that all is going well today? I certainly do not want this day to be spoiled by a poor performance."'' *''"This will not do at all..."'' *''"I must apologize for my associate's behavior. He is in desperate need of a lesson in manners."'' *''"How unusual..."'' *''"I'm afraid I do not understand. How unusual. That's not something that happens very often."'' *''"How wonderful! I hope you do not disappoint me."'' *''"Rose! Remember who it was to gave you this life! Remember that it was I who chose you!"'' *''"It's a shame. I was hoping to use him for target practice. Now he's too tattered to even serve as leftovers..."'' *''"A God? Spencer had the assumption that I would allow that for the New World Order. You see, he would only sink the world further into chaos. It's time that we put an end to that."'' *(Before Mischa's death) "Ivan! If I were you, I'd keep better track of my family members. We don't want to add another to your growing list of loved ones, do we?" *''"This is becoming rather taxing. Do see to it, won't you?"'' *''"The Vengeful Mother shall blanket the world in fire. Rose, do you know who I speak of? I speak of you, my beloved."'' *''"The name Albert Wesker. It is a used, dulled tool motivated merely by your own animal fears. Fear is a coward's tool used to control others. I will never control with fear."'' *''"Humanity is already dead; a living, shambling corpse like the things we make, just waiting to expire. Help me, Rose. Help me bring to life a new era of peace by destroying the old."'' *''"Why do you grasp that old life? It will end you in time."'' *(Before he kills Todd Farley)"No. I'm afraid there will be none of that anymore..." *''"You misunderstand me and my motives I present. I cannot blame you; human mentality often reaches this conclusion based on what they see and hear instead of reaching their own conclusion."'' *''"A thief, Mister Bedford. A thief. One may call him a murderer. I call him a thief. Thieves will often die and this one will just the same. I do not sympathize with thieves."'' *''"My love. You are anything BUT common..."'' *''"How delightful. You're going to kill me. I would certainly love to see you attempt it."'' *''"You believe that I am the enemy, though you have yet to understand the wonderful plans that I have for you. Might I ask why?"'' *''"Why do you fight me, Chris? Do you believe your way is the righteous way? You postpone humanity's renewal. Why? It is because you fear freedom. You fear waking up to a new world. A world soaked in the light only I can bring it."'' *''"Those people deserve only destruction..."'' Boss Quotes Part One *1. (Opening Quote) "Rose...come to me. Let me take you." *2. "You cannot win." *3. "I know what your future holds should you resist me." *4. "Oh... You do have some fight in you." - When you deplete his health a good bit. *5. "Hiding are we? Good. I do love a chase." - If you hide from Alex. *6. "Is that all?" *7. "Witness the end of the Old World." *8. "Ahh! Impressive!" - Once the first half of the fight is over. Part Two *1. "Mankind is weak! Only through suffering shall they be made strong!" *2. "Truly suffer!" *3. "Rose...see what beauty suffering can create!" *4. "Pitiful creature..." *5. "You have already lost this battle." *6. "I cannot die. I am the new God of this world." *7. "Pity..." *8. "No!" - When you defeat him. Gallery Trivia *Alex's character personality and traits were partially inspired by the late Sunao Yoshida's Cain Nightlord of Trinity Blood. *Alex's written diary may have been written before his time at the Isle Alexandria facility; which interestingly enough, would make Rose at least 10 years old. Alex seems to have displayed a very sick obsession with her even before then, though not bordering on violence as much as when she becomes older. *Although tested on various subjects by Alex himself, the Genesis virus seems to have only been used on him and no other. *Alex's agenda-while somewhat different from Albert's-does share the same similarities despite his argument that they are not the same. *Rose would most likely not have been selected to breed the ideal offspring for the New World had Spencer not found her when her birth was listed in the newspapers. It is not entirely made clear as to why Alex decided to choose Rose and no others as devoting so much attention on one possible specimen would be illogical. *Alex is the only Resident Evil antagonist with no real negative or seemingly selfish goals in mind as far as his personality suggests. He appears to only have "the best interests of the world" in mind though with an emotionless view on what kind of suffering the human race. Though this was also Spencer's intentions as well. *His mannerisms suggest that he may in fact have intentions of copulating with Rose as he disturbingly mentions briefly to his associates; "should the process fail, I will step in if I must". *Alex has a scar on his back that spells out the words, "Bad Boy." This was most certainly caused by his abusive father, who believed that Alex was a terrible child who did bad things when he was not around. This was partially true because Alex had begun experimenting on his neighborhood's pets as a boy. *Ironically, according to the timeline, Alex had died and was brought back to life three days later. According to Christian belief in the resurrection of Jesus, it states that Jesus returned to bodily life on the third day following his death by crucifixion. *Though outwardly calm and dreamlike in most cases, it is revealed by a few of his employees that Alex does in fact have a much darker, violent nature about him. This display of passionate emotion isn't shown in any regard, so it may possibly just be his violence in some situations in general that are disturbing rather than an outburst of emotion. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series *Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:14, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees